Braving Elsa
by Willowsreign
Summary: Three years after the brave movie, Merida now 19 is being forced into making a more active role in political affairs. Non canon Frozen story Elsa ran away and built the ice palace after the news of her parents death (not on coronation day). Elsa now 21 is worried about her coronation and responsibilities. Femslash don't like it don't read it, rating set for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Unanounced trip

It had been three years since her mother had attempted to get her to marry a son of one of the lords from the western clans. Since the incident with the spell and the bear, that nobody ever mentioned. I have mostly gotten along with my mother. Although we still did not see eye to eye on almost anything. My mother still made me continue my lessons with the hope that I would behave like the princess, and future Queen, that I am. She had at least backed off about me finding a husband, and gave me more freedom to explore our vast kingdom.

"Mum, why do I have to go to some strange Queens's coronation? I've never even heard of Erridale? Aryandelle?" I pouted.

"Arendelle, Merida we must go as good neighbours, and Arendelle would make an excellent trading partner for our Kingdom," Mum stated in her matter of fact manner.

"But that doesn't answer why I have to go," I wined.

Mum sighed. "Because I told you that we are going, anyway Merida it should be an excellent learning experience for you and you can see how a young Queen should behave." I turned and stomped away from my mother "We leave in three days. Make sure you start packing" Queen Elinor called after me.

I stomp upstairs to my room and slam my door before collapsing on my bed. "AARAGH!" I yell as I lie on my bed. Why does my mother have to be so infuriating? I think to myself. She didn't even say how we were going to get to Arendelle, where is this place anyway? I hope I can bring Angus. This trip would be even duller if I can't escape and go for a ride. With that thought I decide that it is time to get up and go for a ride, I can't risk running into my mother so I decide it would be safer to escape out my bedroom window and scale my way down the castle wall. I grab bow and quiver, strap them to my back and climb out of the window. Once I make it to the ground I run around the side of the castle, ducking whenever I run past a window until I reach the stables. Swinging open the stable door the horses give a neigh of welcome. I make my way past all the other horses until I reach my Angus. "Angus you are a great big beaut, ain't ya" I coo at my horse as I tack him for a ride. Grabbing a hold of his mane I jump up on his great back with ease, and after giving him a nudge we burst out of the stables and into the safety of the forest.

Holding on to Angus with my knees, I take my bow off my back and pull an arrow out of my quiver. As Angus gallops like the wind I took aim at the targets that I have set up ages ago, with my aim true, as always, I let lose my arrow to have it pierce the bulls-eye. Without missing a beat I took out another arrow and shot it at the target. I let loose three more arrows that found their bullseyes before taking two additional arrows, holding one between my teeth and shooting the first at the target before turning to shoot at the back of the other. I always rode Angus up to the fire falls, and when we reached out destination I leaned forward to give him a hug before jumping from his back. "Oh Angus, I hope I can take you with me to Arendelle, I bet this is just another one of mum's plans to marry me off to some lord or prince" Angus to snorts in reply. I wonder what this Queen is like though I wonder to myself if mum even mentioned her name.

Lying back on the soft grass I watch the clouds drift by in the otherwise perfectly blue sky. I watch them as they make amazing shapes right before my eyes - a rabbit turns into a boat and then a dragon. I almost forget about my mother and the trip, until the sun begins to set and the blue becomes a mix of pinks, purples, and oranges. I jump up as I whistle to Angus to approach, then I leap onto his back and head home. "Damn, me mum is gonna kill me" I say to myself as Angus gallops as fast as he can. Maudie is waiting for me at the stables when I arrive "Your mother was about the send out the search party, lassie" Maudie lectured, as I dismounted Angus. "I was barely late" I sighed, before handing Angus's reigns to Finn the stableboy, and heading inside.

"Merida, where were you?" mum yells as soon as I walk into the dining room. Before I even have a chance to answer, my dad King Fergus interrupts

"Ah leave the girly alone, let's eat." Me mother just sighs and goes back to reading a letter or something like that. I tuck into my turkey as dad tells my three brothers the story about how he lost his leg for the thousandth time. I take another turkey leg and a couple of sweet buns, then get up to leave the table. Mum glances up from her letter, "Where do ye think ya going, lassie?" she asks.

"To pack" I lie to shut her up and make my way to my room, stuffing the rest of my dinner down before sitting in bed with my poetry book slash diary.


	2. Chapter 2: That's not how you pack!

I wake to knocking to my door "Merida, its ten o'clock" mum tells me through the door.

"I'll be downstairs soon" I call back as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I hear her footsteps walking away and stretch to try and wake myself up. When did I even fall asleep? I wonder to myself as I climb out of bed and pick up my book from the floor. I quickly get ready so that I won't keep the Queen waiting any longer; I know my mother's wrath.

Walking into the throne room, I see that my mother is not alone - a table has been brought in and several of my parents' advisors are gathered around it. I couldn't even guess the names of these men if I tried, I honestly just don't care. "Merida thank you for joining us, we are planning the best route and method of transportation to get to Arendelle."

I look at my mother like she has three heads. Why would she think I care? I don't want to go on this stupid trip anyway. My mother gives me a pleading look.

"What are the options?" I ask in a bored tone.

"Well your highness," a short fat man starts, "the passage must be crossed by sea, however we were debating whether to sail all the way to Arendelle's harbour or to dock further south and take a horse and carriage the rest of the way."

I could sense the men's uncertainty. "Why don't you want to sail all the way to Arendelle?"

"Well your highness," the first man stammers, "Arendelle is known for rough seas and icebergs even in summer, we are not sure the ship could handle it."

I wonder why he is so afraid of me and consider his response before deciding. "I believe we should dock at the port of ..." I glance at the map, "Weaseltown and take the carriage the rest of the way."

The advisors and my mother nod approvingly. "You may be excused to make your preparations for the journey, we will take Freya and Angus." The queen tells the advisors as she smiles at me.

When the men all leave the room, I throw my arms around my mother. "I though you would take Eubh and Euna." I remark about the twin carriage horses.

"I thought it would be a nice idea to take our favourite horses, in case we get a chance to go riding."

I give my mum a last hug before going upstairs to pack with new found energy and excitement.

I dig around my room to pull out my trunk that I had stuffed at the back of my cupboard. Opening it up, I pull out some undergarments, shoes, dresses, and pyjamas and throw them all into my trunk.

Packing almost done, I think to myself as I shove my trunk into a corner and dig out a few books and my diary / poetry book to pack for my journey. I throw the books into my trunk and run out of my room and down the stairs, almost knocking my mother over.

"Where do you think you're going?" She inquires, "I thought you were packing."

"Aww maaa," I wine, "I'm finished"

My mother looks shocked and heads upstairs to my room. I quickly follow her.

"What are you doing?" I call after her as she heads into my room and opens my trunk.

"Merida," she shakes her head, "this is not packing. Clean it up and pack properly before you go riding." She leaves the room, but calls back - "make sure you show the stewards what tack and rugs to take for the horses."

I sigh and empty my trunk, convinced that my mother would check again - I place my shoes in the bottom, then fold all my clothes neatly and place them on top of the shoes in the chest. It took forever but at last I had put all the clothes in neatly and stacked my books neatly on top.

For the second time today I headed downstairs to go to the stables. I gave Angus a pat before leading him out of his stall and was about to mount him when I remembered that I needed to give the stewards the horse gear for the trip. I take Angus' new bridle, saddle and a rug without any holes in it and put it to the side before going to Freya's stall. I rub her nose in greeting and grab her saddle, one of her bridles, and a nice rug before looking for one of the staff. "Finn," I call when I see him carrying a hay bale from the barn, "when you see the stewards coming to grab the horse gear can you tell them it is that pile over there?" I ask pointing to the table with Angus' and Freya's rugs and bridles. He just nods and I walk back over to Angus, take a hold of his mane, and jump on.

We ride through the hills and valleys, running though streams and leaping over fallen trees until the sun begins to set. I'm going to miss this place, I think to myself as I point Angus in the direction of home. It's almost dark by the time we get back to the castle. I tie Angus up in his stable and give him a carrot. "Sleep well beastie, we are off tomorrow." I say before heading inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Sea journey

I woke as the sun rose over the hills and started shining through my window and I cursed the early wake up. I got up and got dressed in my traveling clothes for the 5 day trip to Arendelle. I shoved my trunk into the centre of my room for the stewards to take to the ship. I went downstairs to grab an early breakfast before boarding the ship. Mum was in the dining hall with dad and the triplets when I made my way into the room. The table was laid out with porridge, black pudding, bacon, sausages and tattie scones, a proper breakfast. I made myself a massive plate of food, my mother looked a me a frown forming on her face "a lady takes small portions of foods, she does not make a food heap on her plate." I just looked at her and then tucked into my breakfast.

Before long it was time to make our way down to the dock to board our ship. I was surprised to see the young lords MacGuffin, Dingwall and Macintosh had come to see use off. "Miss ya wee bonnie quine" MacGuffin says shyly to the floor while looking at his feet. While Dingwall was watching a gull catch fish (I think) and Macintosh was staring at his own reflection in the bay. The haven't changed since I met them three years ago I think to myself "Thanks for seeing us off, bye lads" I tell them catching the attention of Dingwall and Macintosh as I board the ship. The stewards back the last of the supplies for the trip along with the presents from the lords for the new soon to be Queen.

I stand on the bow of the ship as we pull out into the open ocean, I wave goodbye to my father, the lords, young lords, Maudie and the triplets, who I can't even see, who knows what those wee bairn are up too. Already I am bored I have no idea what to do for the next five days, I decide to go visit the horse below deck and read one of the books I brought, while hiding from mother. I sneak into my cabin and go through my trunk; I find what I am looking for, an old beat up copy of Ancient Greek poetry. I make it down to Angus stall without being noticed and climb up on his back with my head resting on his neck. I open up to my favourite section on the works of Sappho of Lesbos.

I have not had one word from her Frankly I wish I were dead  
When she left, she wept a great deal; she said to me, "This parting must be  
endured, Sappho. I go unwillingly." I said, "Go, and be happy  
but remember whom you leave shackled by love.

Sappho's style of writing was not like anything else I had read before, I love the true emotion she seemed be able to capture by her words, I truly believed everything she had written. Immersed in her words I did not notice the seaman standing by the cargo "The queen is looking for you your highness, she sent me to bring you to her cabin." I was shocked by the sudden noise of a person and almost fell of Angus' back, who just snorted. "Ye disturbed my peace" I complain "My apologies princess, your mother is asking for you" I nod at him and stomp back upstairs to the cabin.

"Ye requested to see me" I ask storming into the cabin "A lady knocks before she enters" My mother lectures without looking up from her book, "but ye asked to see me" I reply. The queen put her book down "it's time for your lessons, now take a seat" mum orders. "Aww but mum I know how to behave I've had your etiquette lessons for years" I complain. "That's not the point" mum snaps "You need to learn about the Arendelle customers and allies and history of the royal family." I just sigh a sit back to pretend to listen to mum go on and on.

"Merida are you even listen to me?" I snap back and listen to my mother as soon as I hear her raised voice. "Sure mum" thinking hard on what she had been saying "Arendelle are a conservative society, have a unmarried female ruler is unusual for them, umm there maid exports are ice and valuable metals," good your were listening, mum continues to drone on. I zone out and think about what kind of land we were going to visit and dream of exploring the land with Angus.

Mum finally let me go just in time to 'dress for dinner' with the Capitan, instead I went to visit Angus in the stables. I lay in the hay brushing his fetlocks until I heard the dinner bell ring, when I jumped up and brushed the dirt of my dress before running up to the captain's dining room. "Merida" my mother says disapprovingly "I thought you were going to dress for dinner, and brush your hair." "Maauum" I reply "my dress and hair are fine I say, running my hands through my hair, pulling out a hay stalk and throwing it on the floor."

Dinner was a torturous affair with my mother and the captain discussing trade or something. Mum would look at me occasionally as if she expected me to say something; I just stared at my plate and ate the fish and potatoes. I couldn't wait till I was excused from dinner and went to my cabin, to try and sleep this journey away, I hate sailing it's so boring.

**Poem belongs to Sappho not me, Don't despair Elsa appears in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dress for

The rest of my trip at sea was relatively boring, and I was glad when we disembarked the ship and were able to ride in the carriage. I was happy to stare at the beautiful countryside, even if I wasn't on horseback. The only problem with the carriage ride was that it was difficult to escape my mother and her dreaded lessons. Luckily part way through the trip my mother was sick of my boredom and let me ride Angus, who was pulling the carriage with Freya. But when we neared Arendelle mum made me come back inside and read a book on the history of Arendelle or something. "So mum," I start, "what happened to the crown princesses' parents? What were their names anyway?

"Merida, I've told you several times: the former King and Queen were lost at sea while on a trip to make a trade agreement three years ago," mum answers disappointingly. "The princess' are Elsa, who is soon to be queen, and Anna her younger sister. Anna is married to a commoner who has been knighted for his service to the crown, Sir Kristoff."

I spend the rest of the short trip to the castle looking out the window at the snow topped mountains and hills on one side, and the lovely bay on the other. This kingdoms beauty rivalled our own, I could not wait to explore it. We turned into the main part of the town which happened to be where the castle was located. I was amazed at the sight of a huge white castle on the shore of the beautiful bay. We rode through the gates up to the castle gates before our driver opened the carriage doors for us.

My mother exited first, and I followed, and a steward bowed at us. "Queen Elinor, Crown Princess Merida, if you would please follow me to your rooms." We followed the steward into the castle and up the stairs to our rooms - I was I was led to my room first, but was told my mother was in the first room around the corner.

My assigned suite was beautiful with a blue and green colour scheme a sitting area, king sized canopy bed, and a marble bathroom. I kicked off my shoes and sunk my feet into the plush sky blue carpet before making my way over to the huge bi-fold balcony doors, and looked out over the garden view room I was given. The gardens were beautifully manicured with flowerbeds, trees, fountains, and a pond. As I was admiring the garden I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, she had porcelain skin, the lightest almost white blonde hair tied back in a French braid. She was wearing an ice blue figure hugging dress and I imagined putting my arms around her waist and hugging her close.

Whoa, what was that? I think to myself as I feel the sudden but strong pull towards this mystery woman. I've never felt anything like this feeling or imagined myself intimately touching anybody, let alone another woman. Despite my shock over this new thought, and the feeling taking over my body I wanted to meet this woman, see who she really is. Or maybe I wanted to meet her because of them. I stopped wonder why I had developed such a sudden interest in this woman. I am an independent woman. But I should meet this woman before contemplating my possible romantic attraction as I am probably just jealous of her looks. I take out my sketchbook and a pencil, lie on the soft bed, and begin to sketch the woman I saw as if wanting to permanently etch her image into my mind.

When I heard a knock on my door I put down my book to go and see who it was. I opened the door to see a tall thin man "I am sorry to bother you, your highness. I was sent to let you know that the crown princess, Elsa, will be hosting a welcome dinner followed by a ball for all her guests in three hours." I stared at the man before thanking him and shutting the door.

My first thought was that my mystery woman would be at the dinner and ball. What am I thinking – 'my woman'?. I decide that I had to make myself look my as good as I can, so I pulled the cord to call a maid so that I could ask for directions to the bathrooms where I jumped into the bath, setting about washing and detangling my red mane and shaving my legs and underarms. I then proceeded to scrub my skin to get rid of the dead skin and dirt. After getting out of the shower and drying off I rubbed cream into my skin, and returned to my room to deal with my hair. I put my still damp hair into curlers to try and tame my curls, then turned to my still packed trunk to find the prefect dress for tonight. After pulling everything out and making a right mess, I found the prefect dress - a beautiful ankle length emerald green satin and velvet dress with delicate embroidery and a flowing skirt.

I settled down to read Dante and wait for my hair to dry, like all my books this one was well read and loved, I could never have enough books. I got a few chapters in before deciding it was time to take my hair out of the rollers, I delicately unrolled each one to reveal a more manageable red wave as opposed to the fizzy mane I had before, it wasn't prefect but it did look lovely. I changed out of my pyjamas and into the dress I picked earlier and with that I was ready.

There was another knock on the door and I went to open it. "Merida, are you ready?" my mother asked from just outside the room. "Oh, you look lovely, you fixed your hair! But what did you do to your room?" she asks spotting the mess I created behind me. I simply stare at her blankly before she continues. "We don't have time for you to clean this up now - it's time for dinner." We make our way to the formal dining hall where a huge table is set for dinner, and many people are already seated. Many of the people in attendance were princes in their late teens to late twenties. Most of them look like pompous idiots, and I make up my mind to ignore them. Ten minutes later, after watching my mother greet many royals and other important people, a trumpet blew to signify the entrance of Arendelle's royal family. While mother was talking, I was looking around to try and find the woman from the garden, but I hadn't found her yet. Now, looking up towards to door my mother almost had to pull me to my feet.

I watched a young well-built blonde man in his early twenties walk out and stand next to a chair, followed by a woman about my age with orangey-red straight hair that came just past her shoulders. She walked over to the chair the man who entered before her was standing behind and sat down. The young main pushed in her chair and moved to stand behind the free chair on the other side. The only free chair left was at the head of the table. I was starting to think that maybe the woman I saw was a commoner or had fallen ill, and that was why I hadn't seen her.

The trumpets blew again announcing the arrival of the soon to be Queen Elsa.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice skating

**This chapter is written in Elsa's point of view, unless otherwise stated chapters are in Merida's point of view.**

I was wakened from my daydream by a knock at the door "Elsa, I know you're in there," Anna calls through the bedroom door.

"Go away, Anna," I was busy sulking about my upcoming coronation and the guests that were arriving even at this very moment.

I'm afraid that I will get overwhelmed and freeze everybody. In particular I feel on edge as my advisers had been reminding me that I was not married, and this would be a prefect occasion to find Arendelle a King.

"Elsa, you need to stop hiding. You have no reason to worry anymore!" Anna calls. "Or is this about the marriage thing?" She adds. "Being married is great, Elsa! I was watching the guests arrive and boy some of those men are capital H, Hot! And don't stress - they are not forcing you to marry before you become queen, anyway," Anna babbles on.

"Go away, Anna," is my only response.

"Fine," Anna replies, "I'm here when you want to talk, as always." She walks away presumably to get ready.

I decide to take a walk in the garden before getting ready for tonight. When I reached the pond I felt the need to freeze it and go ice–skating, but suddenly I felt myself being watched. I look around and saw only nothing out of the ordinary, until I saw a mane of red hair from one of the guest rooms, but it quickly vanished. I realized then that I couldn't freeze the pond - in case one of the guests saw the ice and questioned this strange phenomenon. Instead I wandered back inside to get ready for the dinner and ball tonight in my honour.

I was still in a bad mood so I decide to fill my bath with snow for a, hopefully, relaxing soak. Ever since I was a little girl, this had been the best way for me to relax, so I stripped off and climbed into the bath. Feeling the snow relax my stressed and tired muscles, I grabbed my copy of The Odyssey of the shelf and settled for a nice soak before I had to get dressed. I just could not get into my book though, I kept thinking about how my advisers wanted me to find a husband at this gathering. I don't know why, but the thought of getting married and producing heirs made me sick. I could see what Anna and Kristoff have, and while I understand how that must be nice to be that close to someone, I just can't see that in my future. I have never really seen or spoken to any man my age, and the thought that I could settle down and make a life with someone was daunting. I didn't know anyone nor get out much.

I just couldn't relax! So I decide to get ready for the party. Might as well get this over with I think to myself. I brush out my hair and tie it into a French braid before twisting and pinning it up into a bun as I wonder about the advances from the foreign rulers. I will have to deal with them and put the various noblemen off as I am sure they have all heard I am neither married nor spoken for. I just can't escape the thought that this evening will be a disaster. But I resign to the fact that I don't have a choice, and pull out a deep blue gown with sheer sleeves with a snowflake design.

Finally the dreaded knock at the door comes and I open it to find Peytr - one of our stewards. "Princess Elsa, It is time to meet your quests in the dining hall. If you are ready?" He questions. I take a deep breath, and simply nod as I make my way to my guests, Anna and Kristoff are already waiting when I arrive.

The horns blast to signify our entrance - Kristoff walks in first, followed by Anna. What feels like hours later the horns blast again to announce my arrival. I step into the hall with all eyes on me, when my gaze is drawn to a woman with fire red curls and sparkling emerald green eyes at the far end of the table. Our eyes lock and I immediately feel a connection with this woman. I just want to get to know her. I realise I have stopped in the middle of the room and everyone is looking at me, I continue the rest of the short walk to my chair and sit down. Kristoff, like the gentleman he is, pushes my chair in before taking to his own.

"Please take a seat," I tell my guests. "Welcome, to Arendelle. On behalf of the royal family - I hope you enjoy your stay." Seeking out the eyes of the mystery woman I try and see inside her soul.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner pains

There she was! I found the woman who had grabbed my attention from the moment I saw her. It took me a second to realise that the woman I had been looking for was none other than the Crown Princess Elsa. I was struck by her beauty as she stopped in the middle of the dining hall on the way to her seat and stared right at me. Her eyes found my own and I a felt a chill run up my spine as they connected. I just wanted to go to her, talk to her, but she tore herself away and sat down at the head of the table.

"Please, take a seat," she tells us with her soft sweet voice that somehow shows her authority; I sit down. "Welcome to Arendelle, on behalf of the royal family - I hope that you enjoy your stay." The meal was then served. Servers came with trays of delicacies from Arendelle, then after spotting some haggis, I assumed also our own respective homelands.

I served myself a plate trying many of the different dishes. My mother kept giving me dirty looks when I look large helpings from the platters. As I was eating several of the other guests tried to catch my attention, but I couldn't focus on anyone else but the beautiful princess. Luckily most of the ones trying to get my attention moved on to talk to other people, except for one gentleman - some prince of some island who was about my age. He wouldn't stop asking me about my kingdom and secession; it was really strange. He then, annoyingly, tried flirting with me a casual touch, trying to catch my eyes, his silly grin was really pissing me off.

"Look, laddie," I finally said to him, "I am not looking for a husband at the moment, but I will remember you when I am." He nodded his head and went on to talk to some of the others around us, my mother gave a disapproving look but went back to her conversation.

I looked back at the Princess and saw her scowling at the island prince. I smiled at her and her eyes appeared to light up as she smiled back. It was then that I noticed Anna, the Crown Princess's sister, giving my mysterious woman a curious look and then following her line of sight to me. Anna had a shocked expression on her face but then she gave me a smile. I was worried by Anna's initial reaction but I saw that Elsa was happily talking to her family and to guests close to her. I couldn't wait for the dinner to be over so that I could actually talk to this amazing woman.

I finished my dinner while watching Elsa out of the corner of my eye; I swear I caught Elsa sneaking glances at me. As people started finishing their dinner's, after a few minutes of that Crown Princess Elsa called us all to attention.

"I hope that you have all enjoyed the dinner we have prepared. Now, if there are no objections I would like for you all to join me in the ballroom." She stood watching us for a few seconds before motioning to Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff who then followed her out of the hall. I stood up with most of the other guests and was about to follow them to the ballroom when my mother called me back.

"Merida, you were very rude to the lovely Prince Hans earlier. He was only enquiring about you and our kingdom," Queen Elinor scolded.

"Mother, he was trying to find out if he could become King of DunBroch. Didn't you see him flirting and asking about our laws of succession? I'm not stupid," I replied angrily. "I didn't like his manner, I found him creepy and would never marry him," I added.

"His family represent a very important trading partner for our Kingdom, I hope you didn't cause us to lose this trade agreement."

I just shrugged. "It'll be fine, I wasn't that mean."

My mother gave a stern look. "We better not keep Crown Princess Elsa waiting," was all mother said before beginning to walk out of the room. I followed her and could not wait to actually speak to Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7: The garden

**Sorry I have not had my computer for the last few weeks, expect a update tomorrow. Thank you for the review I will take what you have written under advise. I have also updated the description slightly I hope that helps with the confusion. Thank you to all that have been reading my story and following me.**

We walk down the hall into a great ballroom, my heart starts to beat so hard in my chest I feel like I am going to have a heart attack. I try to think of something to say to the soon to be Queen, but I don't want to sound stupid, especially in front of someone so beautiful and poised. As we walk in to dining hall I am the last in the line to great the royal family. I see Sir Kristoff, Princess Anna and Crown Princess Elsa standing in front of three thrones the largest being on the side furthest away from the door with two small thrones next to it. I just can't keep my eyes away from Princess Elsa, I have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watch her shake the hands of other dignitaries, receiving a kiss on her hand from some of them. Suddenly a small cough pulls my attention from the princess and I am standing before Sir Kristoff. Princess Anna standing next to him has a wide grin plastered on her face. I give him a small curtsy and shake his hand before moving and standing before his wife. I curtsy a bit lower for her and a small laughing smile plays upon her lips. I wondering to myself why she keeps giving me strange looks and smiles. Finally I am standing before Crown Princess Elsa, I can barely breathe as I almost touch my knees to the floor with my curtsy. She offers me her hand and without thinking I bring it to my lips and kiss it lightly. As I look up into her brilliant blue eyes I almost get drawn in before Anna gives another little cough.

I walkover my mother shaking my head from that strange exchange, my mother was already talking to some boring looking guests about their lands when I walk over to her. I try to pay attention, as my mother had instructed me to at these events but I kept glancing towards the Princess to see what she was doing. "Merida, the Duke of Weselton asked if you would like to dance." My mother states in a disapproving tone gesturing towards a short balding man. "I'm sorry" I reply half-heartedly "I was about to go talk to our hosts" before walking off towards Crown Princess Elsa. As I walk away I notice Prince Hans watching me from the side of the room.

When I reach our hosts sitting on their thrones the stop talking and look at me. "I'm sorry to interrupt" I say curtsying "I just really wanted to talk to you and avoid some people." The three people before me look at me curiously before Crown Princess Elsa speaks up. "You wanted to talk to me?" Elsa questions. "Yes" I reply with a blush forming on my cheeks, "Um my mother said I could learn a lot about ruling a kingdom from you and well I think she was right you're amazing" I ramble. "You wanted to talk to you because of your mother" Elsa questions, with an almost disappointed look beginning to appear on her face. "No, no, no" I shake my head for emphases "I'm sorry, I ramble when nervous, I um wanted to meet you as you caught my attention" I feel my cheeks getting all warm again. I stand before Elsa, Anna and Kistoff not knowing what to do as Elsa stares at me. Princess Anna whispers to her sister before Elsa speaks up "Did you want to go for a walk with me in the garden." I can't even speak with shock that she wanted to go for a walk alone with me, so I just nod dumbly and follow her out of the ballroom and on to a balcony with steps leading down to a well-lit garden.

As we walk down the stairs into the garden Elsa links our arms "I hope you don't mind" she asks quietly. "No, no I like it" I reply without thinking, she just smiles at me and leads me deeper into the garden. "I want to show you my favourite place, where I come to escape" Elsa tells me softly. "You want to escape with me" I ask. "Yes" Elsa replies I see her cheeks pinken a little with the light provided by the fountain. "I am not one for parties as I don't like to be the centre of attention in a room full of strangers, but for some reason I want to get to know you" Elsa explains. I just let Elsa guide me as we walk in a comfortable silence, until we get to a huge oak tree on the edge of a small lake. The tree was full of tiny lights making it look magical and even larger. "Wow, this place is beautiful" I state with awe "thank you for bring me here." Elsa just smiles and motions for me to sit "I never usually feel comfortable around well anybody, but you caught my attention too."


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

But you caught my attention too" I couldn't believe it when I heard too soon to be Queen say those words. I stared into her eyes, looking for a sign that she was teasing me, all I saw was a soft hope. I got lost staring deeper into those beautiful pools. "You know I have never really been close to anyone, up until recently I was not even close to my sister" she told me sadly. "I kept to myself up until my parents … died, I wasn't even there for Anna at the funeral" I just sat and quietly and listened as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "It's a strange feeling for me but I feel a connection to you and would like to get to know you better, if that's ok" Elsa asks. I don't know what came over me but I grabbed hold of her hand "I'd like that too, I've only ever been close to Angus, my horse and my father" I told Elsa.

"Are you looking forward to your coronation" I ask. She looks at me sadly before replying "I don't want to be Queen, I don't want to responsibility and I really just want to be left alone, but I have been preparing for this my whole life. I doesn't matter though, I don't really have a choice, Anna is the people's favourite but she doesn't want it and I couldn't do that to her, what about you? Are you looking forward to becoming Queen someday?" I take a deep breath before all of my thoughts spill out at her feet. "Me mum wants be to marry one of the lords son's before I become Queen, I don't want to marry them though and I don't want to be Queen. I want my freedom to be me and decide my own fate, I want to marry for love. But I don't have a choice the princes are all but babes and you can't exactly make three boys king." Elsa gives me a small smile "My advisors wanted me to find my future husband at this event, but I just haven't found anyone that interests me, but you of course. Anna told me just before we went out to try in my heart and love will come whatever that means, I just wanted to share that advise with you" Elsa tells me smiling,

"Merida, where have you been?" my mother yells why walking quickly towards Elsa and I with Princess Anna hurrying along after her. "Mother" I reply "I was just getting to know Crown Princess Elsa, what is the problem?" I ask scowling at her. "Meeerida" my mother says with a sigh "My apologies Princess for my little outburst, I hope my daughter wasn't keeping you from your other guests." As if a switch was flicked Elsa changed from the girl who was confiding in me to diplomat mode. "Of course not Queen Elinor, I asked your daughter to come for a walk with me as I wanted to get to know her better, I'm sorry if my selfishness was keeping her from her duties. You are right however, I should return to my other guest, come on Anna" Elsa cooly replied. I watched her walk back to the castle with her sister and I couldn't help but think damn that arse.

I turn back towards my mother who had her hands on her hips "Merida, I was hoping that you may find a nice young man here, there are plenty of nice young men and you don't even give them a chance. I hope at least you learnt something about being a ruler from Crown Princess Elsa from your chat with her, let's go back inside its chilly out here." My mother states shivering. It was only then that I noticed the cold as I followed her back inside.

The rest of the night I spent follow my mother around as she spoke to other middle aged royalty and diplomats. On a few occasions my mother also spoke to Princes around my age trying to gain my enthusiasm to talk to them. But they all seemed dull and full of themselves, I just keep sneaking glances at Elsa who was talking to guests who approached her and her family. When I just couldn't take it anymore I told my mum I had a headache and excused myself to go to my room. "Are you sure you will be ok" my mother enquires. "Yes mum" I reply "I just think I need to lie down." She excuses me and I walk back to my room.

When I get there I collapse onto my bed thoughts of Elsa flow though my head. I think about the first time I saw her, just hours earlier and how beautiful she looked. How she confided in me and let me hold her hand. How she saved me from my mother's wrath, how graceful and beautiful she was and how she looked when she said I caught her interest. It had never really occurred to me to question why I had never found anyone who had interest me before and why none of the lord's son or prince's I had met stirred any feelings within me. I did begin to find it curious why I found Elsa so interesting and was pondering what it was about her when I heard I knock at the door.

I inwardly groaned thinking it as my mother coming to check on me. I went to open the door and found Elsa standing there. "Hello Princess Elsa" I greet her with a curtsy "How can I help you." She looks me over up and down as if she is looking for something. "I just wanted to see if you were ok, since you left my ball so quickly" 'I I I'm sorry" I stammer "I just couldn't take the boring old people and my mother pushing princes at me." Before I realise anything was happening I felt Elsa soft lips on mine. It was my first kiss and instinctively my lips part in an invitation for her tongue. Too soon she pulls back leaving me confused and hungry for more. "Well I just wanted to check you were ok" She states with a crack in her voice before walking back towards the ballroom. My mouth hangs open for a second before I close the door and collapse on the bed. I now know that what I though was the reason and had hoped might not really be the reason and that things would change but they never have not really and now I know, that what I am feeling is the right thing, and there is nothing wrong with it. Now to convince everyone else I sigh.


	9. Chapter 9: Understanding

Anna's pov

I had been worried about Elsa recently, she had become more withdrawn and less sociable then usual which was saying something. I thought it may be because of her upcoming coronation and the extra pressures her advisors had been putting her under. But, she wouldn't even talk to me about it and I didn't know what I could do to help her. I tried to get her enthusiastic about becoming queen and being able to make her own laws. But she just stared blankly at me, as if she couldn't hear me and gave me a sad smile. After that she wouldn't even open her door for me, I thought maybe her mood had something to do with the advisors encouraging her to find a husband. I tried talking though the door about how great Kristoff was and how getting married isn't a bad thing.

I hadn't seen any kind of positive emotion from Elsa in a long time, but that was until she saw the beautiful red haired princess of DunBroch. At first when I saw that look on her face I was confused and then I was annoyed that Elsa had not confided in me, But then I saw the look the maiden was giving my sister and I knew that she desired Elsa. I saw this young women could be the answer to Elsa's happiness, I couldn't let her moods, insecurity and general unfriendliness ruin this. When I saw this woman couldn't keep her eyes off Elsa and vice versa I knew something had to be done to push Elsa. When the princess of the DunBroch came to talk to Elsa I knew this was the time to give her the push she needed "Show her the garden" I whispered in Elsa's ear before she left to walk with the Princess.

I was excited to hear what happened on their walk when I noticed the Queen of DunBroch looking for her daughter. I knew at that instant I needed to do something in case the queen walked in upon something she shouldn't. I walked straight up to the queen and excused myself "I'm sorry ma'am, but who are you looking for" I ask. She looked me over then gave a small curtsy "My apologies, Princess Anna, I was looking for my daughter, Princess Merida. You haven't see her by any chance, have you?" she asks. "She went for a walk in the garden with Princess Elsa, they shouldn't be long" I explain. "Thank you dear" she replies before quickly walking into the garden, I followed her to try and stop her but she came across Princess Merida and started yelling at her before apologising to my sister and ushering her daughter back to the palace.

"What happened" I asked Elsa "Did you make a new 'friend', what the Princess of DunBroch is like?" She stares at me a wide smile appearing on her face "amazing" is her only response before she walked back towards the castle.

**Sorry for the short chapter and I'm sure you were wanting some more Merida/Elsa action but I should be publishing another chapter later today or tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10: Knock

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated my muses abandoned me and then life took over. I am hoping I will be able to post more soon. Thank you all for your reviews I have appreciated them all. I hope you enjoy these latest installment.**

Merida POV

I can't believe Elsa kissed me, did that really happen I ask myself with a pinch to check that I didn't fall asleep and imagine the kiss.

I had thought for years about the reason I had no interest in any of men and boys whom to I had been introduced. I was unsure what the reason really was, but now I knew and it excited me and scared me.

That kiss was the best and worst thing to ever happen to me. It has truly opened up my eyes made me see who I really am and why I knew I would not be happy with any of the eligible bachelors my mother introduced me too. I did not want to place a new king on the throne of DunBrough, to conceive heirs with. I wanted a queen to rule by my side, I wanted Elsa as my queen.

It also made me sad as well, my mother would not understand and just force me into an unhappy marriage. She would see to it I fulfilled all my duties, she would not let me marry the one I truly desire.

What about Elsa? I think, I remembered that Arendelle was a very conservative society. They wouldn't let us rule together, would they? Maybe we just need to run away? Maybe this is just hopeless and I should forget about the kiss and how she makes me feel? Maybe I should just do what my mother wants me to do? Maybe I should marry Prince Hans, he wants to be king anyway or McGuffin, he's the most tolerable of the lord's sons.

No, I don't want to spend my life with someone I tolerate, I want to spend it with Elsa.

I decide to leave my room in search of her, when I hear another knock at my door. My heart beat quickens, I hope its Elsa. I get up to answer the door and am face to face with my mother. All of the sudden it's like my whole body becomes disappointed.

"Merida, how are you feeling? Do we need to ask our host to send for a doctor?" My mother asks worriedly.

"No ma, I just need to rest, I'm sure I will feel better in the morn" I tell my mother. Disappointed as I wanted to go find Elsa, knowing now that I will have to stay in my room.

"Okay, Get some rest, I will go back to the ball for a little, while, then I'll be right down the hall" My mother explains in a concerned tone.

She leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. I decide just to get ready for bed and try to sleep, since I couldn't do anything else anyway.

I change into my sleep clothes and rinsed my mouth with water, then a vinegar and salt mix.

I climb into bed turning off my oil lamp, my room is now only lit by the fireplace on the other side of the room.

I shut my eyes and must have drifted off to sleep when a sudden knock at my door awakens me.

I growl the yell towards the door "I'm coming."

I opened the door expecting to find my mother, Elsa is standing at my doorway waking for me.

"Sorry, I thought you were my mother" I mumble

She just gives me a small smile "Can I come in?" she asks.

I just gesture to let her know she can come in, it way then that I realised I was in my sleep clothes and my hair was probably a mess.

Elsa sits down on one of the chair in my suite, "Merida, we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11: The talk

Elsa's pov

That kiss, I can't believe I kissed the Princess of DunBrough, no wait I didn't I kissed Merida. We were just Merida and Elsa, no duties no responsibilities no Kingdoms (Queendoms). But we are not just Merida and Elsa, we could never be just Merida and Elsa could we?

Argh that kiss there was nothing like it, as soon as my lips touched hers, it was like my heart melted, a heat I have never felt rose from my toes warming my body. I just wanted to be as close to her as possible and never let go.

"Elsa?" Anna found me sitting on a beach in one of our many halls.

"Where did you go?" I stared blankly at her not knowing what to say.

"You left your guests and the party, does this have something to do with the Princess of DunBrough?" Anna questioned.

"You have been acting strangely, but you seem so happy, since you meet her. Happier then I have ever seen you."

"Princess Merida, is very interesting her Kingdom is vastly different from ours we could learn a lot from studying DunBrough." I said.

"Oh stop with the diplomatic answer for once, I don't care about that" Anna practically yelled.

"I just want to know if you are attracted to her. It's okay with me if you are, I just want you to be happy. It would explain so much." Anna rambled.

I didn't know what to say to my sister, I really wasn't sure what was going on myself. I knew I had feelings for Merida that much was clear. I didn't know what could be done, if anything and I didn't know what to say to Anna. I decide just to tell the truth as best I know it, I know I can trust my sister.

I slowly nod my heat "Yes I have certain feelings for Merida, but I don't know if anything can come of it though" I say sadly.

"I kissed her earlier, I don't know what came over me but I think she enjoyed our kiss. But she is a woman, I know the advisors expect me to marry a prince, I doubt Princess Merida is who they had in mind. She is hair to her own throne anyway. I just don't know what to do:" I appeal sadly to my sister.

"You need to talk to her, although I for one would love another sister and think Arendelle would do well with two Queens." She smiled at me and I followed her advice and went back to see Merida.

I knock on Merida's door

I hear a grumpy "I'm coming."

The door opens and a dishevelled look Merida stands in the doorway.

"Sorry, I thought you were my mother" Merida mumble

I just give her a small smile "Can I come in?" I ask.

I sit down on one of the chairs in the suite, "Merida, we need to talk."

Merida gives me a look as if she has accidently swallowed a bee.

"I don't know what came over me before" I tell Merida

She has a look of shock and almost panic on her face and I knew.

"Oh not like that Merida" I smiled "our kiss has really opened my eyes, just I don't know what to do now. I don't want this to be just one kiss and then I will never see you again. But I want to know what you want." I say

"I want …. I want another kiss" Merida said with a nervous smile on her face.

I grab Merida and pull her towards me, slamming our lips together with such passion our lips moved together, she tangles her hand in my hair as I pull her even closer to me. Merida gasps and I pull away.

My lips regret the pain of the loss.

"As much as I would love to continue, what's next?" I ask.

Merida rested her head against my chest, "I would like to stay here with you" She said.

"I would love that too, but how can we organise this? I'm sure your mother will not just leave you here" I said.

I smile sadly at Merida and hold her tightly.

"Don't worry …. I have a plan" she said.


	12. Chapter 12: The plan

Elsa's pov

"Don't worry …. I have a plan" she said.

"What do you mean? What's your plan?" I ask.

Merida gives me a small smile before revealing her plan "Mum, has one main weakness she wants me to be a proper Queen."

I nod my agreement encouraging her to continue.

"Mum, dragged me here to learn what it means to be a true ruler …. Like you" I blush and she continues. "If you invite me to stay here as a ward, to learn and foster trade relations, she won't have a choice but to say yes." Merida had a huge grin on her face, once revealed her master plan.

My face fell for a second thinking about the things I haven't told Merida, particularly my little talent. Merida noticed my expression and got the wrong idea, the smile disappeared from her face.

Elsa takes note of Merida's apparent disappointment and quickly attempts to rectify and explain.

"Oh Merida, It's a great idea and I am sure it will work …. It's just …. It's just I have to tell you something about me. Once you know maybe you won't want to stay anymore." I explain.

Merida stares at me for what feels like ages.

"So …. What do ya want to tell me?" she asks.

"Well it's probably easier if I show you, if you don't mind we can go for a ride to the North Mountain tomorrow. I'll come see you after breakfast and we shall set out, if you still want to see me."

"Why can't we just go now?" Merida asks.

"Now? Ride in the Dark?"

"Well yeah, morning is only a few hours away and it would be nice to watch the sun rise over the mountain. Anyway, I won't be able to sleep wondering what you need to tell me" she said.

I ponder what to do, riding in the dark isn't the safest idea, particularly with wolves about. Although, I had ridden the journey countless times and could easily fend off the wolves.

"Ok, I'll go get changed, fetch some supplies and leave a little note. I will be back soon, make sure you dress warmly."

I got up to leave as Merida grabbed my hand, pulling me towards her. She gave me a little peck on the lips before letting go. "Don't be long" she said.

I just nod as I walk towards the door and down towards the kitchens. "Your Highness, how may I assist you" Margit one of the kitchen maids asked seemingly shocked to see me. She blushed then curtsied too distracted to follow protocol earlier.

"Margit, no need to curtsy, but I wouldn't mind if you could prepare a picnic for two" I stated.

"A picnic?" she asked shocked "Your highness, it's the middle of the night." She collected herself for the second time tonight "Of course, would you like me to deliver it to your room?" she asked.

I was just about to ask her to bring it to Princess Merida's room, however as nice as Margit was she was known to talk about anything and everything while she worked and I wasn't sure I wanted everyone to know about our midnight ride and picnic.

"Yes please, Thank you Margit" She curtsy's again as I make my way back to my bedroom.

Back in my room I decide to wear a long blue travel cloak over a warm winter travel dress, in black, blue, green. There is a knock on my door and as expect Margit was at the door with a basket and a blanket. "Thank you" I say and take the basket and leave it on a table in my room as Margit leaves.

I write a note for Anna, explaining Merida's and my whereabouts and proceeded to fetch Merida. Picking up the picnic basket and slipping the note under Anna's door on my way.

I arrive back at Merida's door knocking and waiting for Merida to answer the door. "You ready to go?" I ask as the door opens. Merida had dressed in a long emerald green embroidered travel dress and dark green travel cloak. "You look nice" I remark taking in her appearance. Merida blushes and smiles. "Yes I'm ready, where are we going?" she asks. "You will see, did you want to take Angus or borrow a horse? It will be very snowy" I ask. "Angus will be fine, we going to the stables now then?" Merida asks eager but apprehensive to find out what is Elsa's secret.

The Princesses sneak down to the stables to tack up the horses and head out to the plains, hopefully unseen. "Crown Princess Elsa, How can a help you?" Linus the young stableboy asks bowing to his mistress. "Linus, please fetch the tack for the DunBroch Clydesdale, Angus and my Lykke." Linus ran off at the request. "Let's go see if we can find the horses" I said. Angus was easy to spot as tall and dark as he was. "This is Lykke" I tell Merida. Indicating to the horse right next to her horse, giving Lykke a nice pet and crooning to her softly. "Wow she's beautiful Merida comments "I love her colouring." Reaching out to let Lykke sniff her hand. "She's a yellow dun Fjord horse, she looks tiny compared with Angus" I comment.

Linus comes back with arms full of tack. "I'm sorry princesses I could not find the saddle for Angus" Linus said with his head down expecting to be punished. "Oh, Angus doesn't have a saddle, don't worry" Merida explains. Linus looking very relieved puts all the tack on the table and with a nod from me flees to another area of the stable.

"You really ride bareback?" I ask "Yes, always have always will I don't always use a bridle either but do sometimes" Merida replies as we prepare the horses and lead them out of the stable.

Mounting the horses we set off into a nice trot, towards the North Mountain.


	13. Chapter 13:Wolves

The princesses made their way to the north mountain at a leisurely pace, to any on lookers they must have looked an old pair ridding one great black beast and the other a small golden horse barely 14 hands.

"Elsa, are you sure you know the way? It is so dark" Merida nervously questioned.

"Well Princess, you are the one who insisted we go out at this time of the night. I do know where we are and where we are going do not fret" Elsa calmly replied.

Merida nodded and they were silent for the next ten minutes or so each occupied with their own thoughts and inner turmoil.

"Won't anyone notice us missing? Me ma will have a fit if she thinks I'm missing" Merida pipes up.

I laugh "You are just thinking about this now, I did leave a note for Anna, and she will handle everything. If anybody asks we were discussing a treaty on this ride and I was showing you some of Arendelle's assets."

This earnt me a curious glance from the princess "What assets?" Merida asked with a cheeky smile. "Anyway, when is your coronation? I'm sure mother told me, but I wasn't listening. I didn't expect the future Queen to be so interesting."

"The day after tomorrow, or I guess tomorrow since it is almost sunrise" I reply.

"Oh, you must be so busy, do you even have time to be out with me? Maybe we should go back so you can get some sleep before making your preparations" Merida said disappointedly.

"I said I have something to show and tell you so that is what we are doing" I replied in a queenly manner. "Anyway, my staff all know what they are doing there is very little for me to do but discuss the relations between Arendelle and neighbouring kingdoms, which is what we are doing," I said with a smile.

Suddenly the horses started dancing around nervously, franticly sniffing the air. The princess held on to the horses preparing just in case they bolted, looking around for what had the horses so nervous.

"There" Merida said pointing "wolves"

The princesses could see the glowing eyes of the wolves peeking out from behind the trees, preparing to attack.

"Elsa, what do we do?" Merida asks franticly.

"Run" Elsa almost whispers as she slaps Angus on the rump causing him to take off before nudging Lykke into a run. The wolves burst out of the woods chasing them, their eyes showing their intent to tear the women and horses limb from limb.

Lykke caught up to Angus, despite her small size, she was very fast. "Elsa, the wolves are catching up" Merida yells.

Elsa looked back at the wolves who were indeed getting closer, she sighted. She knew what she had to do, she didn't want to reveal her secret this way, but she really had no choice.

Summoning her power she threw a large snowball right in the face of the closest wolf. It hit square in his face causing him to stumble and fall off the path. The other wolves narrowly missed him. Elsa quickly created several more snowballs and threw them at the following wolves. Elsa knew, the snowballs would not be enough to stop the wolves. Elsa decided to haphazardly throw more snowballs no distract the wolves before turning the ground behind her to ice casing the wolves to crash into a large pile, as the horses ran away.

I was then that Elsa realised, Merida was staring at her and the horses were running towards a gorge. Quickly, Elsa urged Lykke to go faster, getting her horse to cut Angus off and change his course.

Before slowing Lykke to a more reasonable pace, Merida did the same with Angus giving him a pat on the neck.

"What was that?" Merida asked "You control the weather, that's your secret? That is what you have been so worried about?"

"Ah, just ice and snow magic. Yeah, well most people are afraid of my powers particularly at first, it's not exactly something you see every day" Elsa said sadly.

"It's just so awesome and you got rid of those wolves" Merida said excitedly.

"So you are not scared? Not at all?" Elsa asked.

"No, this has definitely not stopped me wanting to come and stay with you."

Elsa smiled "Maybe I should tell you about when my parents died and the people of Arendelle found out about my powers."

Merida nodded, but you don't have to if it is too upsetting for you."

"No I think I would like to tell you." Elsa replied.

"It all began right after Anna, I and the rest of Arendelle had found out about the death of the King and Queen. I as the new sovereign, needed to make a speech to the people and plan the funeral of my parents. Now since I was a child I was hidden away even from Anna, yes I learnt how to become a great queen. However, my parents hid me away because I couldn't control my powers and they were afraid … of me."

"Oh, Elsa I can't imagine how hard that must have been. How did everyone find out?" Merida asked.

"So I was under so much pressure and inside I was just falling apart, I had just re-met Anna and everyone was asking me so many questions. I just accidently sent frozen spikes across the floor towards my sister and the staff. I didn't hurt anyone, but I was so scared, I ran away to the North Mountain. Where we are going now but in the process I froze Arendelle, bringing an intense winter."

"Wow, then what did you do? Are you freezing Arendelle again?" Merida asked as the snow started to fall.

"No" Elsa said laughing "There is always snow on the North mountain even before I developed my powers."

"Anyway, Anna of all people came after me and I forced her to go away hurting her in the process. I realised that everything she shad said was true that I was loved and needed. I went after her and helped her and the rest of everyone thawing Anna's freezing heart and the rest of Arendelle. It was Anna who taught me how, she thawed my frozen heart. Arendelle forgave me, I learnt to control my powers, all because of Anna." Elsa finished her story with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa, I am sorry all of that happened but I still am not afraid, just very grateful to your sister. What's that Elsa?" Merida asked pointing.

Elsa smiled, "This is what I wanted to show you, this is the North Palace, I made it when I ran away."

"You made that? Can we go inside and see it? Does anyone live there?" Merida asked still looking at the palace as it began to shine in the sun, beginning to rise.

"Yes we can go inside but there is one more thing I need to tell you. Yes someone, actually many someones live there. It's hard to explant the locals say it's the snowman's palace, just please don't freak out. We need to dismount here and walk the rest of the way."

"Elsa it's still so far up, do we need to climb the cliff face?" Merida asked

Elsa who had already dismounted beckoned Merida to follow and lead the way to a gleaming ice staircase leading all the way to the palace.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Merida replied grabbing Elsa and kissing her passionately before letting go.

Elsa's face lit up "I'm glad you like it, I can't wait for your reaction to the North Palace"

The princesses made their way up the stairs and reached the doors of the palace.

"Wait here for a second" Elsa said and made her way inside the palace.

"Olaf" Elsa called as she saw no sign of any snowmen. Suddenly Snowgies exploded from everywhere chased my Olaf and Marshmallow.

"Olaf" Elsa yelled again casing all snowmen to stop finally noticing her. Olaf ran up to her followed by all the Snowgies and Marshmallow.

"Ooh, your here can I come back to the castle now? Not that I'm not having fun here" Olaf asked.

"No, not yet Olaf, I brought a guest but I want you to meet her first. She has never seen a talking snowman so, be gentle Olaf" Elsa explains.

"Ooh a guest" Olaf exclaims attempting to run outside before Elsa blocked his path "Be gentle Olaf, I'm going out first to introduce you then you can come out".

**A/N: I feel bad for making wolves the bad guy, they always seem to get a bad rep, but they are fantastic animals. The scene where Elsa froze Arendelle, I had to change from the cannon to fit in with my story, I hope you like it. I am hoping you are enjoying my story so far. I am always happy to receive reviews and PM's from you all.**


	14. Chapter 14: The palace

**Sorry it took to long and that this is a short chapter, had trouble figuring out how to get from A to B. Hopefully a new chapter on the weekend. As always thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews, you keep me working on this story when the going gets tough.**

Merida's Pov

Elsa went inside her frozen palace that she freaking built, I don't even know how, magic I guess. Everything I have seen tonight has been amazing, crazy, overwhelming, unexpected and beautiful.

From inside Merida could hear noises and running before Elsa stepped back outside.

"Merida, I would like you to meet someone" Elsa said before the doors opened.

OMG a walking snowman just stepped outside.

"UHHH" was the only thing Merida could manage to say.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" said the little snowman.

OMG the snowman talks, I just stared helplessly at Elsa.

Elsa laughs nervously "Um, I made Olaf and well a many of other snowmen inside."

"You can create life? Merida asked.

"Yes although, I am not really sure how it works. Would you like to come in and see the palace? My other snowmen Marshmallow, he's the big one and the Snowgies the many little ones live here" Elsa explained.

"Yes, I would like to see your palace, but just two things first what about Olaf, where does he live?" Merida said.

"Olaf usually lives in the castle but I sent him up here while we had guests, what was the other thing?" Elsa said.

Instead of answering Merida pushed Elsa against the doors of the palace, grabbed her face with both hands pushing their lips together. Elsa moved her fingers through Merida's hair as they both moaned into the kiss.

"Can I have a hug now" Olaf asked interrupting the kiss.

The little snowman was wandering around behind Merida and Elsa with this little twiggy arms out.

"I … um … sure" I said and bent down and gave to snowman a gentle hug, while he tried to wrap his twigs around me in a tight hug.

"Ok, Olaf" Elsa said "lets show, Merida the palace" Grabbing me by the hand pulling me up into a hug.

Elsa opened the great ice doors with ease, inside the palace I saw a great frozen staircase and a beautiful but dangerous looking, ice chandelier.

We stepped inside I was in awe taking the whole palace in wonder how on earth Elsa built this place. Suddenly I hear a crash and thunderous steps.

Elsa grabbed hold of me "Don't worry, its Marshmallow and the Snowgies. Tiny snowmen began flying off the staircase and tumbling down the stairs.

"Oh my god they are sooo cute" I say watching there antics.

When I massive man of snow and ice comes thumping into view, I hold on tighter to Elsa.

"He won't hurt you, don't worry, Marshmallow, say hello to Merida" Elsa said.

Marshmallow stared at me for what seemed like ages before taking a bow. I coursed back with a smile.

Elsa led me upstairs to check out the rest of the palace.

"So that's how I got my crown back from Marshmallow".

I tried to stop myself from laughing but failed miserably.

We had spread out a picnic blanket on a patch on the mountain, Elsa had cleared the snow from. We had be talking for hours watching the sun rise and settle in the sky.

"So how did you create the snowgies?" I ask "they seem so different for Olaf and Marshmallow."

Elsa blushed "honestly, it was an accident, I got a cold, which each sneeze, more Snowgles."

I smiled, and what about making the snow disappear?"


	15. Chapter 15: Rude awakening

**Again another short chapter, but I hope to get the next one out quickly.**

Anna pov

"Princess Anna … Princess Anna" said the voice at my door.

"Argh … go bother Elsa, it's too early" I replied.

I roll over to notice Kristoff was missing, that was not unusual. He was probably off chasing Sven or doing his job as Ice Master.

"Princess Anna, Elsa is missing" said the voice.

"What, I jump out of bed" I open the door to find Ake and Queen Elinor. Remembering that I was in my pajamas and hand bed hair. I frantically tried to apologies for my appearance and tripped over the rug trying to get my dressing gown.

"Are you alright Princess Anna?" Queen Elinor asks.

"Ah yea" I just mumble, looking at the floor.

"Princess Anna forgets her manners in the morning, my apologies Queen Elinor" Ake said, excusing me.

Queen Elinor nods before asking "Do you know whereabouts of my daughter, Princess Merida?"

"Huh, I thought you said Elsa was missing" I ask.

Ake explains both Princesses Merida and Elsa where missing.

I laugh silently to myself, I bet they are doing just fine.

Queen Elinor catches me smiling "Do you have an idea, where my daughter may be?"

"Did you check the stables?" I ask

"Merida does love her horse, do you think she is showing, Angus to Crown Princess Elsa?"

"No I think they may have gone for a ride, you will find out if you check the stables" I reply.

Ake and Queen Elinor go down to the stables to check on the whereabouts of Angus and Lykke. While I got dress before running down to meet them.

When I get there Jorgen, the stable master and Linus, the little stable boy were talking to Ake and Queen Elinor.

"Yaaaheess" Linus stutters. "They were here early this morning, before first light".

Queen Elinor looked shocked

"Crown Princess Elsa, took my daughter for a ride in the dark, what if they are lost, or hurt or worse. We need to send out search parties." She almost yelled.

"Queen Elinor, with all due respect, this is our home. Elisa will make sure they get back safely, we just have to wait" I explain to Elinor before walking back to my room and bed.


	16. Chapter 16: The Picnic

Elsa pov

Merida smiled, "What about making the snow disappear?"

Elsa stands up offering her hand to Merida.

"I'll explain on our way back" I say pulling Merida up.

Elsa and Merida pack everything before loading the horses and riding towards Elsa's castle.

"Its love" I say out of the blue.

"What's love" Merida asks, "what are you talking about?"

"How I thaw the ice, True love thaws" I explain.

We continue to ride for a little while in silence. "But, you said Anna showed you, how to love that you healed her and she healed you, does she have magic as well?" Merida asked.

I laughed "No she is just unbelievably kind and understanding, it's amazing considering I shut her out our entire childhood. I believed I was evil and could not feel for anybody but then I accidently hurt her and she was dying. I realised then how much I loved my sister and my kingdom and I wanted to save them both. I thought the only way to end the eternal winter and my sister freezing heart was to end myself. I tried to drown myself by making a hole in the ice and jumping in but Anna saw me and came in after me pulling me to the surface, she then started to sink. I dove back down after her, she was as cold as ice. I pulled us both out, using my magic to strengthen the ice. It was the that I thought she was gone, I cried out hugging Anna's lifeless body but miraculously she came to as if she was reborn and her soul unfrozen. That is how I learnt to love" I said tears running down my face.

Merida guided Angus closer to Lykke and took hold of my hand, please don't cry my darling, everything is okay. Anna and Arendelle are safe, you are with me. The horses walked on and we rode hand in hand. "Merida, did you want to stay in Arendelle with me?" I asked "I don't want you to leave." She squeezed my hand tightly, "Of course, I want to stay, I care for you we just have to convince my mother it is for the best."

We rode into Arendelle when I saw Queen Elinor and Ake running towards us, I let go of Meridas hand and brought Lykee to a holt, Merida did the same.

"Where have you been?" Queen Elinor screeches "Mother calm down, we were discussing trade and Elsa was showing me Arendelle's assets" I explained. "I thought this is why you dragged me here, I am trying to learn how to be a queen and now you are mad." Elsa speaks up "I am sorry we scared you queen Elinor, but I did leave a note for my sister, explaining our whereabouts. Merida wanted to see the sun rise over the icy north mountain and I wanted to discuss an alliance with DunBroch but I wanted run my proposal by Merida first so, I could make sure it was to your satisfaction."

"Oh and what are your plans for an alliance between our two great nations" Queen Elinor enquires. I take a deep breath and Merida looks at me with concern. "First and foremost it would be a trade agreement, Ships, Ice and vodka for Steel, Coal and Whiskey." Queen Elinor was nodding so I continued, "Secondly, In the unfortunate case either nation is attacked Arendelle will supply a navy and marines, while DunBroch supports with horses and an army. The third part is only an offer, If Merida would like to stay here for a while as advisor and reprehensive for DunBroch, I would be honoured."

Merida looked like she was holding her breath for her mother to speak. "I definably believe your suggestion has merit, Merida and I will discuss it with our advisors. We will organise I meeting shortly. Merida, I am proud of you. Now give Angus to the stable hands and come inside."

After seeing to the horses myself, I went inside to take a nice bath and change my clothes. Before I even had the time to jump in the bath there was a knock at my door. "Elsa, I know you're in there" came my sister's voice from outside the door.

My sister is standing in my doorway with her hands on her hips "You took Merida, out for a picnic in the middle of the night. What were you thinking? Of course her mother found out and woke me" Anna grumbled.

"Oh Anna, your just upset you missed out on your sleep" I said with a smile. "I think she may be staying."

Anna hugged me "You asked her to stay?" she asked. "Yes, I hope that's okay, I'm sorry I didn't ask you and Kristoff first."

"Elsa of course that okay, but remember, you can't marry someone you just met. But, You are going to be Queen after all, but what about Olaf?" said Anna.

"I took her to see Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowglies, she knows Anna and she is not afraid" Anna wrapped her arms around me again.

"Anna" I laugh "I think you need to cut back on the chocolate, you're getting a little belly"


	17. Chapter 17: Whirlwind tour

**Marry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. I am sorry this chapter has taken forever, I had a serious case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully the next one won't take long. Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews it makes me so happy to get the notifications.**

Elsa POV

After Anna left I had a bath and dressed in a lovely deep blue and emerald green dress. Before leaving my room to check on the preparations for tomorrow. I needed to check the throne room, great hall, kitchen and with Ake.

Although, Ake assured me it was handled I knew I had to check to put my mind at ease. I was so worked up over my coronation, I did not want to be queen, but I still wanted the day to be prefect. I walk on down to the great hall first, staff are busy dressing the room and scrubbing the outside of the windows.

"Princess Elsa" The chorus and bow and stop as they notice me. "Sorry to interrupt, It is looking lovely everyone, good work."

The staff smile and get back to work as I leave to check on the throne room where the crowning will take place.

Merida POV

"Mum, I really am sorry I worried you. I was trying to make you proud, getting more involved in state affairs." I say to my mother trying to appease her.

I was back in my mother's room as she wanted to discuss my ride with Elsa and hopefully her offer.

"I am proud, I just wish you didn't take off in the middle of the night, it's not safe. What if Angus threw you, a storm came or you got lost in the dark" she explains with a sigh. "You have always been so independent, but also reckless and have so much to learn. I don't know what to do with you sometimes, my daughter".

"I know, I don't take my responsibilities seriously all the time, but talking to Elsa I have learnt that sometimes my personal feelings must be put aside and I must think about my country" I say, and sometimes I must follow my heart, I think to myself.

My mother nods with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I am so proud you are becoming involved in government affairs. I am thinking maybe it would be a good idea for you to stay here as a representative, get some first-hand experience and learn more about running a country from Elsa."

I try to keep my reaction neutral so as not to seem too eager, but I could not wait to tell Elsa. "We will consult with the advisors but, I believe an alliance and trade agreement will be very beneficial for DunBroch. It is a shame there is no Prince of Arendelle otherwise it would have been a very smart match to unite our kingdoms. I shall make preparations to hold a meeting later today, we do not want to keep, Crown Princess Elsa waiting. You are free to dress for the day, Merida."

I look at the state of my clothes, I don't look that bad, but wish my mother well and left her room. Prince of Arendelle, I am glad for that, lest she get any ideas.

Back in my room I bathe and 'dress for the day' as I was instructed I am then a little bored. I think about reading but decide to explore the castle instead. Nobody ever told me not to and if I am going to be staying here for a while, I should know my way around.

Hoping of the bed I leave the room wandering in the opposite direction of Mother's room. I assume this long hall is filled with suites. I ignore them walking upstairs in search of the next floor I find I am walking up a tower. Curiosity overtakes me and I continue to see what is upstairs. I continue up and find a shut door. I stare at the door for a second and wonder if I should open it, knock or just leave. I was still weighing up my options when the door suddenly opens and Princess Anna appears in the doorway.

"Hello, Princess Merida are you looking for Elsa?" she asks. Looking at me curiously,

"I … No …. Sorry I was just exploring, is this your room?" She smiles and laughs

"No this is Elsa's room. I was just looking for her. Would you like a tour of the castle? Maybe we can find Elsa on our way."

I nod "Yes please"

Anna smiles grabs my hand and pulls me down the steps we practically run through the castle with Anna shouting out facts and sometimes halting abruptly. We almost collide with Elsa on our way to the kitchens.

"Anna, what are you doing to Merida? Her face is as red as her hair" We burst into a fit of laughter.

"I am showing her the castle and looking for you" Anna replied once she caught her breath.

Elsa looks me over "Are you okay?" she asks.

I catch my breath "yes Anna is an excellent tour guide. We were just going to grab a snack."

Elsa smiles, "I am glad you are enjoying yourself. So why were you looking for me Anna?"


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations

**Sorry I have been terrible with my updating again. Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and those who favourite me or Braving Elsa**

Anna POV

Dragging Merida around the castle we almost run smack bang into Elsa. "So why were you looking for me?" she asks.

"I have to report some news to you, can we go to your study?" I ask.

"Of course, Anna" she replies before looking over to Merida.

"It's okay, I will go see Angus, maybe you can find me at the stables when you are done, Elsa. I have some news to tell you too" Merida states.

Elsa nods before I reply "It's okay, I can discuss the news with you as well, I have a feeling maybe one day it will concern you as well."

We all make our way to Elsa's study. Elsa holding onto Merida's hand and pointing out rooms and paintings on the way.

Elsa pulls Merida to a couch in the study and I move to an arm chair opposite and start fiddling. I don't know how to tell Elsa but I know I must. I don't really know how she will react. She certainly isn't the traditional conservative type.

"So Anna, what did you want to say?" she asks.

I stare blankly at her not knowing how to start. "I umm I" I start.

She puts her face in her hands "Did Sven steal carrots from farmer Uter again?" she asks.

"Um No" I reply

"Did Kristoff overload the sled and crack some weak ice getting his sled stuck?" Elsa guesses again.

"Ahhhh no" I stammer.

Merida sits there with a goofy grin on her face enjoying herself.

"Did you run into something breakable?" Elsa take another guess.

"Hey …. Nobody broke or ruined anything" I complain.

"So what's wrong?" Elsa asks.

I um, I well you see" I stammer.

Elsa and Merida sit and just watch me, waiting for me to spit it out I suppose.

"I'm pregnant … Well at least I think so ….. Kristoff says we have to go see the trolls" I wait for a reaction.

Merida just smiles at me as we wait for Elsa who was a blank expression.

"Elsa, are you okay" I ask "I know I should wait but it just happened really, we didn't plan it at all"

Elsa still has am absolutely blank expression, until Merida gives her leg a slight squeeze.

"Anna, I am happy for you … although I am a little shocked, I didn't think you and Kristoff quite new what to do in bed" She laughs.

"Hey I take offence to that" I stamp my foot "and anyway Kristoff's family are love experts"

Elsa stands and gives me a big hug, "Oh Anna it's great news, once everything is over we shall have a family dinner to celebrate."

I whisper in her ear "I hope you know what to do in bed, if not the trolls can help."

Merida stands and holds out her hand to congratulate me, but I grab it and pull her into a bone crushing hug. "So Merida you have news too?" I ask.

"Ahhh … yeah" she says breathlessly

Elsa laughs the the background am I release Merida.

"My mother is seriously thinking about taking you up on your offer Elsa. We are meeting with advisors later but I am almost certain I will get to stay" Merida answers.

I squeeze Merida tight again before Elsa is hugging to both of us which is kind of shocking she is never so 'touchy feely'.

Elsa and I release Merida before Elsa gently cups her face and gives her a sweet kiss.

"I hope this all works out Merida, I don't think I can bare to be parted from you" Elsa says with tears in her eyes.

Merida just pulls Elsa into another kiss this one deeper and more intense than before, I take it as my queue to leave.

I sneak out the door and leave those two in the study, where they should be safe from prying eyes.

Before making my way to the kitchens to see what I could nibble on.


	19. Chapter 19: Decisions

**I am sorry this has taken so long, this past month has been hard on me. I was in a car accident (Not hurt badly) but my car is in a terrible state, insurance company is taking forever to make a decision if the car is a write off. One of my cats is in hospital with a liver disease. Several other problems as well, nothing is going to plan. So I have not had much time for writing. No promises but I hope to have the next chapter out to you sooner. **

Merida POV

I don't know when Anna left or how long Elsa and I had been in her study.

"Shit Elsa, what is the time? I have to meet me mum" I ask half stressed.

She looks at me with a goofy smile on her face. "Lunch with your advisors is in half an hour." She says before reclaiming my lips.

I was glad that I had already dressed for the day so that I did not have to worry about that and had time for a few more kisses before meeting mum and some advisors in one of the dinning/meeting rooms.

"Merida, you really have to go" Elsa speaks into my kiss and gently pushed me away.

I blow her a kiss goodbye and leave in search of the meeting. Elsa's palace was so confusing with hidden hallways, rooms and towers. I got lost a few time but managed to find my way to the guest floor and the meeting room and the end of the corridor.

"Merida, there you are?" Me mum comments "We were worried you would not make it." I know my mum words had subtext behind them concerning my responsibilities.

"I am sorry, Queen Elinor and honoured advisors, I was discussing the coronation with Princess Elsa and Anna. On my way back I got a little lost" I explain.

The advisors all turn back to my mother, rather than give me the usual look of disapproval.

"Take a seat Merida, so that we can discuss Crown Princess Elsa's proposal" Queen Elinor states.

I take a seat and listen to Queen Elinor go on about how Arendelle would be an excellent trading partner and ally. How it would be an excellent experience for me to learn the ways of a queen from someone of responsibly closer to my age. How I was already show progress in the little time I had spent with Princesses Elsa and Anna.

"Merida, what are your thoughts?" one of the advisors, Cailean asked. I always liked Cailean he was young, smart and didn't treat me as the other advisors did.

"I have learnt a lot from Crown Princess Elsa, so far. I believe she truly cares about her kingdom and people. This arrangement both the trade agreement and my training will benefit Dun Broch even more than Arendelle will benefit. I believe it would be bad advice to reject either of Elsa's kind offers" I let the meeting room know my censored thoughts.

"Show of hands in agreement" Cailean asks for in agreement.

Some people hesitate but it is unanimous.

"We still have some things to workout but Merida and Queen Elinor are correct in this being a beneficial arrangement. We shall discuss the finer terms with Arendelle's ministers, Luag you're in charge of working out the arrangements" Cailean states.

The meeting goes on for a few more minutes before mum and I leave. "Merida, come back to my rooms for a minute" she asks.

I follow my mother and sit down on her couch waiting for her lecture.

"Merida, I am proud of you but please remember where you are, don't do anything that may damage this relationship or embarrass the family, you will be so very far from home" she almost pleads.

"Mum, I will behave and learn to be the ruler you want me to be, I will to embarrass myself or Dun Broch" I reply. I feel mildly guilty that she would be so angry, ashamed and disappointed if she knew what I had been doing just before I came to the meeting. I would keep my promise and learn from Elsa, but maybe some of what I earn won't be what my mother had in mind.

"Ok Merida, I trust you but I expect you to write at least once a week." She asks.

"I will mum, but what about Angus? Can he stay in Arendelle?" I ask.

"I am sure we can arrange something to ensure another horse to pull the carriage" She replies.

"Thanks mum" I give her a hug before leaving and going back to my own room.

I wanted to go tell Elsa the good news, however, know she must be really busy with coronation preparation and her other guests. I decided to read a good book instead. I pull out my copy of Sappho's works and flip to one of my favourite poem fragments.

_Come back to me, Gongyla, here tonight,  
You, my rose, with your Lydian lyre.  
There hovers forever around you delight:  
A beauty desired._

_Even your garment plunders my eyes.  
I am enchanted: I who once  
Complained to the Cyprus-born goddess,  
Whom I now beseech_

_Never to let this lose me grace  
But rather bring you back to me:  
Amongst all mortal women the one  
I most wish to see._

I love reading Sappho's work and attempting to discover the true meaning of what she is saying. What it would have been like around 600 BCE.

Who is this Cyprus born goddess? And who is the mortal woman? I ask myself.

I hear a knock at the door and get up to go answer the door.

"Elsa, I wasn't expecting to see you" I exclaim.

She walks in through the open door and moves to sit on the bed, I shut it behind her. She pats the bed next to her, encouraging me to sit.

"I missed you, Merida, will you have dinner with me Anna and Kristoff tonight?" she asks.

I hug her and place a small kiss on her shoulder. "I missed you too, I would love to have dinner I just have to check I am not needed for any more meetings" I explain.

Instead of answering she pulls me closer to her, I straddle her lap and wrap my arms around her neck.

She brings her lips so close to mine I can almost taste her, I move to meet her lips when she suddenly pulls away …. Tease.

"Find out if you can have dinner" she says as she gets up to walk to the door and leaves.


	20. Chapter 20: Attraction

**I have finally reached my 20****th**** chapter thank you to everyone so far who have read, favourite'd and reviewed this story. I am about halfway through this story. This chapter is smut: caution advised if you are under 18 or do not like read such works.**

Elsa POV

The night before my coronation I had a private dinner with Anna, Kristoff and Merida. It was nice to be away from all my guest and relax in preparation for the long day tomorrow. We were all excited about the new addition to the family we would have in a few months. It was very entertaining watching Anna and Kristoff argue about names and gender of the baby.

Before long Anna and Kristoff retired to their room and I invited Merida back to my tower. I wrap my arms around her a soon as the door is shut and pulled her towards the bed. "I am so happy you are staying" I tell her with a kiss. She just moans into my kiss as we continue to walk towards the bed. I reached the foot of the bed and fell backwards to sit. Merida climbed up after me a straddled by hips, kissing me softly I could smell flowers in her hair. Flowers I couldn't place they must have been flowers from her homeland. I reached up to run my fingers though her hair when Merida grabbed my wrists and pinned me down, readjusting her weight.

I smiled up at Merida who smiled back before bending down to give me a more forceful kiss, I take hold of her bottom lip with my teeth as she breaks the kiss and give it a sight tug. Still holding my arms above my head, the red haired princess shifts so that she pining my wrists with one hand. She kisses me a little more roughly, I open my mouth slightly in surprise, and she takes that as an invitation. I try to deepen the kiss but she pulls away teasing me, "Not yet" she says while leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

Again she kisses me more sweet and gentle, I follow with the gentle kisses until they grow hungry. Merida, runs her hand over my still fully clothed hip before she hikes up my dress to lightly caress my bare thigh. I breathe in sharply with surprise at the touch, Merida deepens the kiss and stills he hand on my leg.

Suddenly, she lets my hands go and backs off me, a look possibly of regret marks her face. I sit up and look sadly at her "What's wrong Merida?" I ask.

"I should go and let you sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow" she replies.

"True but that is not the reason, I think you should stay a bit longer and talk to me" I suggest calmly.

Merida, appears to be weighing up her options before moving to sit on the bed next to me.

"We weren't doing much talking before" Merida states deadpan.

"Are you complaining about that?" I ask sarcastically.

Merida stares at the floor, "well no, it just that …. Well" she stammers.

I put my arm around her and held her close "It's okay Rida, we can stop if you aren't comfortable" I explain attempting to comfort the younger woman.

"Rida" she questions tipping her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Ah yeah, a nickname, do you mind?" I ask.

She kisses me softly, "No I don't mind and I don't want to stop, I am just worried."

"Worried about what?" I ask

She gave me a look of almost confusion before blurting out "I am worried I won't know what to do, I am worried I won't please you, I am worried I will do something wrong, I am someone will catch us. I just don't know."

I turned and wrapped both arms around her "I have never done this before either Rida, but so far I have been more than happy with the way things are going tonight, your mother leaves in a few days and we can be car …"

Rida kisses me forcefully before I finish my sentence. Pushing me back against the bed. I let her straddle me again. "I'm sorry Elsa, but I don't want to stop." I catch her by surprise and flip her onto her back. "Good we can learn together."

I leaning in to kiss Rida, cupping her beautiful smooth face in my hands. I move my way down her neck leaving a trail of kisses down to her collarbone. I bite and suck and her tender flesh there, she gasps and I give the spot a tender kiss before running my tongue up her neck lightly and sucked and played with her ear lobe with my tongue.

The younger woman had her hand under my dress and she was running her hand under my drawers to the bare skin of my under thigh, All of the sudden she grabbed my arse, "Elsa, I want to see you." She asks shyly.

I move off her and away to the middle of the room, I quickly comply with her request and undo my dress. It falls to the floor and I carefully step out of it, showing off my long legs. My slippers had already been kicked off, so I was only wearing a chemise and drawers. "Your turn" she states calmly.

Merida get up from the bed, "I did say I wanted to see you, I meant all of you." She too takes of her dress and boots followed by her chemise and drawers, toss the discarded items around the room. I just couldn't take my eyes away from her body. I move closer and run my hand over the naked skin at her waist. Leading her back to the bed I reach the end of the bed, fall onto it and pull her with me.

My chemise has been pulled up a little and I can feel Rida's taut stomach above my own. She kisses e again with desperate hunger and cups my right breast, flicking her finger lazily over my nipple. A moan escapes my lips and I reach up to circle her left nipple lightly, she gives a little shudder and I sit up and kiss her lips, she sticks her hand under my top I gasp and she uses her tongue to play with mine. Merida breaks the kiss and rips my chemise over my head tossing it aside. I take one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking and flicking my tongue over the sensitive area. She moans and I feel myself growing moist from the attention I have received and the sounds of pleasure from my lover.

She uses both hand to hold my breasts, rubbing her palms over the sensitive tissue and massaging the entire area. Both her thumbs tease my nipples and I moan in pleasure. She removes one hand and continues to play with the other.

I can feel her hand running under the band of my drawers, my skin tingles and I feel myself getting even damper with anticipation. In one sift move she pulls my pants down and I am completely naked and at her mercy.

She kisses me a long, lingering however, very soft kiss and begins to kiss her way down my neck and to my chest. She stops and my nipples giving them both a little nip and tug, causing me to gasp and moan. She continues kissing her way down my belly, I tremble, and she reaches my little mound and moves to position herself with her head between my legs and with the back of my knees resting on her shoulders.

She licks me from my core to my clit and it make me tingle, I feel her tongue invading my core, teasing me. She continues to tongue fuck me and groan and moans escape my lips. Merida teases my clit with her tongue again the goes back to paying all her attention to my core. She teases me a third times before, sucking my clit and searching for my most sensitive area. I jump and shake, she continues to please me and I am on the edge of cuming when she stops eating me and plunges to fingers deep inside me. She takes me back to the edge again and again, but doesn't let me cum. "Please" I beg as she gets me close again, she brings waves of pleasure as I spasm.

"Thank you" I whisper still out of breath, I lean over and kiss her softly and a shudder takes over my body as I move. "Just give me a minute" I ask she laughs kisses me "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, take you time."

After a few minutes break I lock lips with my talented lover and rake her by surprise her. I dip my finger into the wetness of Merida's core, rubbing her juice on the little bundle of nerves. She moans want bites my breast, I gasp but it is a good pain. She continues to suck the area, leaving her mark, claiming me as her own. I thrust two fingers inside Merida and use my thumb to tease her little pearl. I curl my fingers upwards searching for her G-spot, she moans and begins to shake I remove my fingers from inside and use one of my very slick fingers to increase speed and bring her to climax. Merida's body continues to shake and then all of the sudden she stills before letting out a loud moan and spasms a couple of times.

"Don't let me fall asleep here" Merida asks sleepily.

I roll over, hug her towards my body and mummer "ahh, no stay …. Little bit"

Merida POV

I woke to the sun streaming in through Elsa's windows and an arm around my waist

Sun, oh crap I realise I feel asleep in Elsa' arms, I leap out of bed and look for my clothes.

I found my dress, one shoe and chemise but not my other shoe or drawers.

"Elsa, Elsa" I call giving her a slight shake. "Have you seen the rest of my clothes?" I ask.

"Mmmm" she replies "What you doing?"

"Please Elsa, we are late" I almost beg.

All of the sudden a look of realisation spreads across her face.

They still very naked Elsa jumps out of bed to help me look.

Between the two of us we find the rest of my clothes. We both get dressed and she checks the path is clear before I give her a quick kiss goodbye before hurrying back to my room.


End file.
